Sesus Tsukimi
http://raynkazuya.deviantart.com/art/Shiba-Tsukimi-126479763 *Born and raised around Juche *Had considerable interaction with the Jadeborn *Fell in love with one. *Seeks revenge on the Darkbrood after the disappearance of her lover. *Is firmly opposed to any arranged marriage *Threatened to make herself sterile rather than marry *Cares very little for her house. Sees them as brutes, schemers and hedonists. *maintains close relations to her mentor form the House of Bells *Has an artifact pet that Jade Heart made for her shortly before his disappearance When she learned of his disappearance, she went into ancient Urvar to gather jadeborn who would follow her in reclaiming him. None came, and so she went forth alone. She fought valiantly, but at least it was clear that she would be killed by sheer numbers and lack of rest. A group of Jokun (RoGD1 106) lead by Rock-Who-Feeds-The-Flame who were impressed by her courage, skill and honour came to her rescue. She is still determined to find her lover, or at least his body, but her temper has had a moment to cool, so now she is looking for other ways into the Deep. *High virtues except for temperance. Play on this *Never really comfortable with her element unless she is angry. Hobbies/likes *Stone carving - Jade Heart taught her to carve stone and though she does not realise it, she uses stone carving as a form of meditation. All the miniatures she uses to represent troop movements are self-made *Singing - Though she has always had a lovely singing voice, she never really used it before meeting Jade Heart. After helping her survive, Rock and his fellow Jokun's songs were part of what helped her live. *Flowers - likes the struggle between growing things for dominance. Some of her fondest memories of Jade Heart involve taking him to her family's flower garden outside Juche. Of course, those bastards quickly runied that evening. *Reenactment of old battles - something Bakwi taught her to appreciate. She studies a given battle intensely and tests a myriad of different what-if-scenarios. She uses the same hand-carved stone figures for this as for regular troop movements. Ambitions *Gain certainty about Jade Heart's fate and either avenge him or save him. *Free herself from her family's influence *Improve dynastic opinion of the jadeborn Thoughts on killing *Is by no means squemish, but as a rule she considers every life to be precious, at least until it has been proven irredeemable. *This sentiment does not extend to battle, where death is a fact of life. *Greatly prefers to do her own killing. "If you would take a man's life, you owe it to him to look into his eyes and hear his final words." Associates *Maheka Bakwi - Her House of Bells mentor *Sesus Itagaki - Her maternal grandmother, the only member of her family she gives a damn about. *Obsidian Horizon - Artisan caste jadeborn, was a politcal ally of Jade Heart's and mourns his loss as well. She is, however, unwilling to commit forces to Tsukimi's mad quest for love and vengeance. *Gorek - Enlightened Worker caste jadeborn, the foreman who worked most closely with Jade Heart. *Mnemon Segumo - Her bethroed, though they see little of each other and their marriage is on indefinite hold until she regains her senses. The brother of Mnemon Solmon. *Rock-Who-Feeds-The-Flame - A heroic jokun who saved her life and brought her on speaking terms with sanity after Jade heart disappeared. She values his calm, and the fact that she has someone to talk to who will listen without telling her rotten family or weighing every word for political gain. The Flame that Brings the Crimson Dawn Rating: 3 Attunement Cost: 8 This red jade naginata was presented to the Empress as a coronation gift along with countless other artifacts, and along with most of these it was placed on display in the Imperial palace and largely forgotten for centuries. Its time as a display piece ended when Sesus Jingu, the youngest daughter of Sesus himself, saw it and asked her grandmother to make her a gift of it. Since Jingu had the great fortune of asking the Empress on a day where she was feeling indulgent, the display case was opened and Jingu allowed to take it if she could lift it. Since the poor girl had yet to live past her eleventh name day, this was no mean feat. But upon gripping its handle, Sesus Jinga exalted, her anima bursting into flames for the first time and frightening the poor curator who had opened the display. Its history goes back far longer than that, however. It was forged for Anjei Tomoe at the command of Amoth City-Smiter immediately prior to the Great Uprising. Despite this, its history is not as glorious as one would think, for when she tried striking her solar master, the Eclipse caste Tyraeth, Tomoe was gripped by doubt at her purpose and instead turned her blade upon her family. When Lord Tyraeth died before her at the hands of the Reckoner Veiled Dancer on the Sands, Tomoe saw that her age has ended and slit her own throat. Its shaft is a 172 cm long rod of ironwood intertwined with threads of moonsilver. All along its length, prayers to Amoth City-Smiter for the destruction of civilization are engraved in red jade. The blade is red jade inlaid with tears of vitriol-tainted orichalcum collectively shaping the rune Ruin. The tsuba is, in contrast with the rest of the weapon, a perfectly circular disk of unadorned starmetal from which hangs a tassel of golden hair. Whose hair it is has been lost to the ages, but whenever anyone has tried cutting it off and replacing it with something more fitting for a member of house Sesus, the new tassel has fallen off and the old one grown back. It has a single hearsthone setting at the butt and one on either side of the shaft just below the tsuba. Anima A screeching phoenix whose wings meet above its head, thus forming a halo behind Tsukimi. Stats *Lore 2 *Craft (Earth) 2 *Integrity 2 (Resisting fatigue +3) *War 3 *Melee 1 *Presence 3 *Socialize 2 *Martial Arts 1 *Archery 1 *Performance 2 (Singing +3) *Ride 1 *Mentor 3 (Maheka Bakwi, Lookshyan defector, her instructor at the House of Bells) *Connections 2 (The Jadeborn of Ulvar) *Ally 1 (Rock-Who-Feeds-The-Flame, heroic jokun) *Artifact 2 (white jade dragon pet, base on Symnelra (WotLA 99)) *Backing 2 (House Sesus) *Formerly Ally 2 (Jade Heart, her artisan caste lover) Charms for fun *Shaping Hand Style *Unsleeping Earth Meditation **Untiring Earth Meditation -------- (10:54:26 PM) Esbilon: what kind of characterr woud outshine Jia? (10:54:56 PM) Jtuxyan: A hero with initative. Someone coragous and bold and decisive who isn't afraid to take charge. (10:55:03 PM) Jtuxyan: And has a more serious outlook then her. (10:55:08 PM) Jtuxyan: Someone who, in short, will make her feel like a child. Warlord of the Underground *Wants to lead a war **Why isn't he at thorns? **Got passed over in favor of Ejava? *Too close to Matsu? *Jadeborn connection *Raised by jadeborn? *Jadeborn lover? **Jadeborn lover captured or killed by darkbrood Category:Exalted